


To My Extremely Ungrateful Tobio-chan: A Sonnet

by psiten



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, Gen, Oikawa Saw the Interview, Poetry, Shakespearean Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 18:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14575503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: Original Prompt from sawakise:package: a box that contains a video recordingfrom: iwaizumi hajimeto: oikawa toorunote: kageyama said that he learned all of his tricks from a senpai named suga-san. gotta see it to believe it.





	To My Extremely Ungrateful Tobio-chan: A Sonnet

I never asked for love, nor for praise;  
All such things have been given me freely.  
Your bad moods, I thought, were only a phase,  
But your betrayal now wounds me keenly!

Seeing you grow is refreshing, it's true.  
What more could a doting sempai desire?!  
Lying, however, no good boy should do!  
I must inform you, your pants are on fire!

Don't think I missed what you said on the news.  
You know I keep tabs on my young rival.  
Remind me again where you learned your moves?  
Who you turn to in your times of trial?

This time, I forgive your small _res mala_  
Next time, take note: I'm _not_ "Sugawara".

:P _love always, your precious Captain for Life, Oikawa Tooru_


End file.
